


Kissing your smile

by Evil_Keshi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Keshi/pseuds/Evil_Keshi
Summary: Alec knew it had been a bad idea to even go to Clary's birthday party in the first place but now Simon wanted to playNever have I ever? Fantastic, really. Because he could already see where this was headed: dirty, sexual questions that would leave him feeling awkward and...Well. He was going to regret this.





	Kissing your smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Just a short oneshot with our boys while they are fighting on TV. I hope you will like it!
> 
> For your information, the rating is about the few sexual questions asked during their game, there is nothing graphic going on ;)

  


Alec wasn't certain to know exactly why he had agreed to come to Clary's birthday party. Maybe because he loved his sister, who had pleaded and begged him for hours to accompany her to her friend's party, maybe because he liked Clary a bit more than he actually let on, maybe because Jace would never have forgiven him for not going or maybe - just maybe - because he was a masochist. This party sure as hell was torture, between the loud music and the half-drunk college students, most of which he did not know.

At least there were a few good reasons to be there: Izzy was having fun, Jace was holding onto Clary's hand as they danced and Alec was truly satisfied to see them so happy. Also, Magnus was attending, so... Well, that one fact was both a torture and a delight, to be quite honest. On one hand, his best friend was right by his side (delight) but on the other hand, he was clad in leather pants so tight they looked painted on his body (torture.)

(And secret delight, hush.)

"Hey!" Simon exclaimed all of a sudden, making a few heads turn around, "Let's play a game! Never have I ever!"

His suggestion was welcomed with vigorous nods and excited laughter and every guest was quick to gather and sit on the ground in a large circle, while Clary and Jace brought more beer bottles from the kitchen.

And _that_ was exactly why Alec hadn't wanted to come to this party in the first place. He had known that this would end up like this, with drinking games and embarrassing questions... With answers that would turn out to be even more embarrassing for him. Because he could already see where this was headed: dirty, sexual questions that would leave him feeling awkward and...

"Alexander!" Magnus called from his spot on the ground, tugging on the hem of his shirt to draw his attention to him, "Sit down!"

Well. Who was he to deny his best friend, uh? So, Alec sat, aware that he would regret this, although Magnus' grin made his impending doom look a bit brighter. Someone handed him a beer and he couldn't hold back a frown as he caught sniffs of the foul-smelling drink. Why couldn't he get a glass of orange juice? Or perhaps a colourful cocktail like the one Magnus was holding in his hand? Maybe not, actually: Alec was a lightweight, he would probably never survive the alcohol combination in Magnus' glass.

Then, the questions started. The first one was asked by a pale, dark-haired boy on a very serious and disinterested tone, one that made Alec think that maybe he wasn't the only one to despise this kind of game.

"Never have I ever... fallen asleep at the movies?"

A few groans were heard, for apparently the young man was not bold enough to some people's liking, and Alec took a sip of his beer along with the majority of their little group. He wished the questions would stay that innocent. Maybe this guy - Raphael, he learned - could keep asking them for the rest of the game?

He had no such luck. This quickly escalated and turned into something way, way more personal and naughty, so much that Alec wished he could just vanish into thin air and no one would notice.

"Never have I ever shaved my balls!" a tipsy girl yelled, then giggled as a few boys took a sip of alcohol.

"Never have I ever taken pictures naked," Izzy said, before she had to do a double take as Meliorn drank from his bottle. "What?! I have never seen them!"

"Next time we can take some together," the other boy suggested with a smile as his friends whistled.

Alec wished he had not seen the answering look of interest in his sister's eyes. He didn't want to know what she was getting up to with her... boyfriend? Sex friend? He had never asked what exact kind of relationship they had: discussing this sort of topics with Izzy usually backfired pretty quickly, since she would eventually pester him about his own relationships - or, more accurately, lack thereof. Then she would follow with questions about his hopeless crush on Ma...

"Never have I ever had sex with two people at the same time!" Jace suddenly yelled, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he doubtlessly waited to get some dirty information on his fellow students.

And to Alec's (and probably Jace's) shock, Magnus actually smirked and raised his glass. Oh... Oh. He didn't know how to feel about that. Of course his friend could do whatever he wanted with whomever he wanted and Alec would not judge but... Good God, he must have so much experience! And Alec was... Well.

He suddenly felt very cold inside, as a thought hit him: if Magnus had... done a lot of that... How would he respond to someone who had not even half the experience he had? If Alec ever decided to confess how he felt, of course. (Probably never, to be honest.) Shaking his head as if it would shake those thoughts off as well, Alec tried not to think about it and instead focused on Magnus, who was to ask the next question.

And who was the one to administrate the coup de grâce.

"Never have I ever kissed someone," he said simply, almost shrugging.

It was probably meant to be easy, the opportunity for literally everyone to drink one more sip, and indeed Alec saw all glasses be raised. All but his own. He stared at Magnus helplessly and watched him, sort of fascinated - mesmerised, really - as his friend elegantly swallowed what was left of his cocktail, his Adam's apple bobbing a little as he did so.

But then, Magnus looked at him. It was clear, in the subtle but visible widening of his eyes, that he had not seen what he should have seen: Alec drinking. The latter blushed under the scrutiny of his friend's gaze and looked down, hiding his embarrassment, and he mumbled to no one in particular that he was leaving to get some fresh air.

Alec rose to his feet in a hurry and stormed out of the room, striding through the hallway, opening the front door and closing it behind himself as quickly as he could. Eventually, he collapsed on the stairs in front of the door, welcoming the sudden quiet and breeze, so peaceful after hours of loud noises and stifling heat. It helped a little, enabled him to keep his brain quiet, keep himself from thinking too much about what had happened.

He tensed when the door opened behind his back. He knew who was there, it could only be one person... Alec refused to turn around. What did Magnus think of him, now? That he was pitiful for never kissing anyone? That he was a lost case?

His friend sat next to him without a word, so close that their shoulders were brushing one another, and he glanced at him a few times; when Alec didn't look back though, Magnus let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry," the young man said, open and genuine, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable with that question. I didn't know..."

Alec laughed at that, a sharp, bitter back of laughter that made Magnus ache in his very heart. It sounded so sad...

"I'm sorry," Magnus repeated, perhaps uselessly. "I saw that you didn't drink much back there, but then again I never pegged you as the kind of man to take naked pictures of yourself or to do the crazy things they talked about. But I hadn't realised..."

"You thought that even I would have kissed someone," Alec finished lamely. "Well... I haven't."

"And that's not a problem," Magnus asserted without blinking. "Alexander, you shouldn't feel miserable just because you haven't kissed anyone. I can't help but wonder though... How is it even possible?"

"W... What do you mean?" Alec stammered, "I just haven't, that's all..."

"But you are a kind, trustful and gorgeous man," Magnus stubbornly said. "I don't understand how no one has ever tried to kiss you. Not even at the end of a date?"

Alec adverted his eyes from Magnus' too piercing ones and he heard his friend gasp.

"Don't tell me..." the other slowly uttered, as if he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing, "that no one ever asked you out?"

"A girl tried, once..." Alec mumbled, "But you know how I feel about women. And a boy asked for my number one day but then he... He said it had been a dare from his friends."

Magnus' whole expression changed upon hearing those words and for a short second, he looked positively furious at the thought that someone could have given Alec false hopes for the purpose of a dare, and the other boy quickly added:

"He... He looked sorry, you know? So I... I said it was fine, even though it wasn't. But then... I fell in love with someone."

Oh no. He wasn't supposed to say that. Abort mission, Alec, abort, now! Because Magnus would ask questions and Alec couldn't lie to save his life and Magnus would understand and what if...

But Magnus remained oddly calm as he looked at his best friend, a carefully guarded expression on his face. He seemed a bit... apprehensive.

"And why is that person not with you?" he asked cautiously. "Why hasn't he kissed you? Am I right to assume that it's a boy?"

Alec nodded but didn't say anything more, too scared to open his heart and just tell Magnus. He couldn't do it. His brain, however, decided that it was time to talk, with or without Alec's consent.

"He doesn't know," he blurted out, making two golden eyes turn to him - and what eyes! "I'm afraid... He's... He's quite experienced and I'm... I haven't... I haven't even held someone's hand, ever! How am I supposed to..."

Alec's voice died when a warm hand took his own, entwining their fingers, squeezing gently. Unable to say a word, the young man stared at Magnus with wide eyes and the beginning of a dark blush, creeping high on his cheeks.

"See?" Magnus asked lightly, nodding at their joined hands. "It isn't so hard. Now, if you want, I can help you practice with kissing?"

Alec opened his mouth to answer before the words actually registered. When they finally did, he couldn't say anything else than a few, broken _I... I... Magnus, I..._ And then, Alec finally snapped. He shut up at once and surged forward, closing the narrow distance between them to smash their lips together. It was rough, clumsy, certainly not too pleasant for Magnus, but Alec couldn't help himself as he pressed his lips harder against his friend's mouth, a bit desperate, hungry, eager to chase the softness and the sweet taste of Magnus' lips.

Out of breath, Alec backed away at the very moment Magnus tried to return the kiss, leaning in, and the young man didn't think any longer: giving in, he let Magnus claim his mouth, let him control the kiss, let him take the lead, and suddenly their lips had parted and a warm tongue was teasing him, begging him to surrender fully.

Magnus released him before he could get out of breath again but even so, Alec was panting, pupils blown, mouth swollen and pink, heart beating fast. They were still holding hands.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked softly, gently helping Alec to come down from his high and back to reality.

"Yes, I..." Alec started, still a bit dazed, until his eyes widened, "Magnus, I'm so sorry! I didn't..."

"Alexander," his friend interrupted him before he could fully panic, his voice still soft but a bit sad as well this time. "Listen to me: this doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to. We may never speak of this again, if you like."

"N... No!" Alec exclaimed, "Magnus, it did mean something to me! You are..."

He trailed off, a bit unsure still, but then he threw all caution to the wind: they were holding hands, they had kissed, it had been fantastic and Alec wanted more, but not just under the pretence of helping him practice for someone else. There was _no one else_.

"Magnus..." he started again, his voice barely louder than a whisper, "It means a great deal to me. Because it's you, it's always been you, the man I fell in love with."

Magnus' eyebrows rose up in surprise and Alec looked down, unable to witness his reaction. He had said it. Now, he didn't expect anything to come out of this but at least, he had been honest to Magnus. He hoped they would stay friends, he wasn't asking for more than that...

A pair of hands cupping his face had him turn to face Magnus again. His friend was smiling, his amazing eyes shining more brightly than Alec ever remembered seeing them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Magnus whispered, his breath warm against Alec's lips.

"I... I was scared that you wouldn't want me like that," he murmured, blinking fast, and he added to be sure, "But you... You do, don't you?"

"I do," Magnus reassured him with a firm nod and a dazzling smile. "I just didn't think that you were interested... We are idiots."

"I know," Alec shot back with a laugh, mixed disbelief and amazement, as he covered one of Magnus' hands on his cheeks with his own. "We truly are."

"Well, in that case," Magnus chuckled, eyes bright and shining with excitement, "Alexander, would an idiot like you accept to go on your very first date with an idiot like me?"

The warmth of Alec's smile travelled straight towards Magnus' heart and he swallowed his friend's quiet but eager _yes_ against his lips as Alexander sealed that promise with a new kiss, and another one, and another one.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end! I hope you enjoyed this short story, feel free to leave a comment and share your opinion, I'd be delighted to know what you thought about this! Until next time~


End file.
